ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Perfect Dreams
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strickedly inforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurence! :Questions? You can ask one of our admins! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hi there! I see you're on chat. It's not working for me or I'd get on, but do you plan on wiritng here? Because, I'm sorry to say this, but due to problems that I have seen on, or hear of on other wikis, only members, or users you are going to join within a week, are allowed on chat. You can read more about it here. Thank you, Well think you and okay, thats fine :) Would you like me to make you a signature like mine (IE all colorful)? and I've contacted Wikia staff about chat, and I am currentally awaiting a reply. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll have it to you by the end of the day. I'm working on my friends RP wiki, so I'm bussy and the moment, but I'lll get it to you before I get off for dinner :) In the mean time, please become well versed in the Wiki rules and policies, and look at all of the pages on the wiki nav bar (The ting with the random page and wiki activity button) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. I just normally have to explain it to everyone, so I just do it to be safe. And to answer that, go here [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) You siggie is on it's way! Do you know how to work them? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Me again. Dont forget add the proper categories on your stories and what colors for your siggie did you want again? Also, I answered the blog comment :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Look at the caegory section of the Rules of Policy pages, they're both the same, and okay, I'll get it to you soon. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Here it is: [[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] (You'll need to edit in source mode to copy it right) Also, you need a personal category on all of your stories :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Forging]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You just add something like Perfect Dream's Stuff, or something like that. You have to go into source mode, copy the coding it'll start with two [ and end with two ] [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, up were it has the undo and redo buttons, a little to the right and up are two buttons that say source and visual. You'll need to click Source, cause your always in visual mode. then go to where the siggie, and copy it. Go to your prefences, paste it in the signature section, and save. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem Light (Can I call you that :) )[[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I answered your blog comment and your story comment. You're still going to write here tho arn't you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course. And, you dont have to be in it, but you can still keep the story if you want [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I can wait to see it :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Take as long as you need :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol, thats okay, I know how you feel :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure I can! ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 00:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure =) Would you like it any certain colors? ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 00:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. You know you can write Avatar Fanfiction here, right? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, how do you like this? ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thats fine :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thats cool :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) How about now? ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, just type And it'll come out as this > Then just replace'' testing 123 with the quote and ''me with the person speaking. ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem, if you need any mre help just ask. =) ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure. ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) xDD ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) owo ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm playing Wind Waker :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) S'up. :3 Please, call me Moss! :) 18:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Been editing on WCF wiki. :) 18:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC)